When Enemies Collide
by softballrox12202
Summary: They want each other. their friends and destinies pull them apart. will they go against everything just to be together, or will they accept that their families do not want them together? HPGW HGDM OCOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(that summer)

We were in the middle of a fight. It was Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, and some others from the ministry. Suddenly, Harry yelled.

"Ginny! LOOK OUT!" He yelled, as he dropped to the ground.

Ginny looked towards Voldemort right when he yelled the cruelest curse know to wizard-kind.

"Avada-Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, and in those few seconds, Ginny died. Yes, died. When the curse hit her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she died, and she started to shrivel up until you could barely see any part of her except skin. Then, suddenly, she blew up, and humongous amounts of guts and skin pieces hit us all. I looked over at Harry in time to see him stand up and yell:

"NOOOOOOOOO!" but, the fight had to go on. He would have to think about it later. Harry turned around to face Voldemort. He had a look of extreme pain, annoyance, and anger on his face. He yelled the same curse at Voldemort, and in those few seconds, Voldemort died, too. Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters started to scream and grab their wrists and scratch the skin off of them. Since Voldemort was dead, their Dark Marks were burning off of their skins. But that was all Hermione heard before she blacked out, still covered in the blood, skin, and some organs that she didn't even want identified, of Ginny.

(at school)

Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating their hearts out. Harry, though, was picking at his food. Suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the room. Hermione got up and chased after him, not caring that almost everybody was staring at them. When he got out of the Great Hall, he started to run. He ran towards the Room of Requirement. When he finally got there, he sat down and took a rest in the middle of the hallway. He didn't realize that Hermione had followed him there. He looked up when she turned the corner. She sat down next to him while catching her breath, then said to him, "Harry, we are so sorry about what happened to-" Hermione said, but Harry cut her off.

"Don't say her name. I was so close to her, and I don't want to remember the cruelness of her death," Harry replied sulkily.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it really hurt you _that_ much," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, well, she _was _my girlfriend," he replied sadly.

"Yes, I know. I mean, she was the only other girl that you guys hung out with, too, so we were pretty close, too," she said. They sat up there for a few moments, relishing the moment. Then, Hermione asked, "Well, do you want to go back to the dining hall?"

"Nah. I kinda like it up here."

"You sure?"

"Ya. You can go on back down, though, if you like." It's a bit too loud in there for me."

"Alright, catch ya later then."

"See ya."

Hermione went back down to the Great Hall, but she only got about five minutes to eat, then, it was time for Dumbledore to make his announcements.

"Alright! Settle down every one!" then he waited for a moment.

"Thank you. As you all know next weekend is our first trip to

Hogsmeade, so please have your permission slip signed and ready. Also, due to some recent events, we will have to change our routine a bit. First off, I would like to meet with the Heads right after Dinner. Second, we have three new teachers here this year. Our first new teacher is Professor McCewan. She will be teaching charms class. Second is Professor Calderrona. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And lastly is Professor Barnaporus. He will be teaching Potions.

Everyone cheered politely for the teachers.

"And the last thing I would like to say is that we have good news afoot. Voldemort has been killed!

Everyone except the Slytherin House cheered. Hermione clapped politely, but was too distracted because she was worried about Harry.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and there stood none other than Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore stared at him until he took a seat at his house table. Then, Dumbledore sat down, and dessert appeared among the 4 tables. Hermione was still staring at Malfoy, though, because something was different about him this year. What was it? Was he more muscular? Was he colder than she had known him to be? Was he… oh, to hell with it, she didn't know! Why did she even care, she asked herself? She turned away quickly when he looked in her direction. She looked straight down at her food, a flush rising up her neck.

After she recovered her composure, she dared to look over at his table again. HE WAS STARING STRAIGHT AT HER!

"Oh, _crap_!" she muttered.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to go talk to Harry. She was "really worried" about him. (a/n: worried my ass) She got up from the table, and ran out into the hallway, where she almost collided into a statue right outside the doorway. When she regained her balance, she saw that there was a huge cut in her arm where she had run into the statue.

"Shit," she muttered. Then she cast a fix-up spell, and the cut disappeared. "There we go," she said.

"Going somewhere, mudblood?" a drawling voice asked from behind her.

She spun around to face none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why do you even care _ferret_," she snapped.

"Oh, feisty tonight are we?" he drawled.

"Good-_bye_ Malfoy," she said,

"Good-bye, _mudblood._" He replied sarcastically.

She turned into the hallway and running down and up and back down all the necessary hallways and stairs, until she reached the Room of Requirement. Harry was nowhere in sight. '_I need a place to meet Harry.'_ She thought, and a door appeared and she walked into the Room. Harry was in the middle of the room, crying. Hermione rushed over to his side.

"Harry! What's the matter?" she screeched.

He didn't answer. She looked down at him, sobbing, and sat down to hug him, all the while, she was muttering that it would be okay, thinking that he was thinking about Ginny.

"It's okay," he said, sitting up and sniffling.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, "Its okay, we all feel really bad. You really don't have to feel…" she stopped, startled, and jumped onto a couch as the door to the Room opened. She turned her head to see Malfoy standing there looking _very_ confused at seeing the two there, and Harry with his face still wet from crying.

"What the _hell?" _ he sputtered.

"Malfoy, could you please leave?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"What the hell is Potter doing crying!" he said gleefully, now finding this quite enjoyable.

"Malfoy, just leave," Hermione said cautiously, taking out her wand.

"No need to hex me, I was just wondering what happened," he said questioningly.

"Come with me," Hermione said icily, grabbing him and yanking him out of the room. Once she closed the door, she whipped around to face him, at the same time punching hard in the face.

"_Shit_! What the hell did you do that for!" he screeched.

"That was for bothering Harry when he was clearly suffering," she explained. Then she punched him again. "and that was for being such and ass!"

"When the hell was I an ass?"

"Why do you care? Go fuck yourself, I'm tired of talking to you," she said and walked back into the Room, but not before making sure that Malfoy walked down the stairs and then to the general area where his Head Boy dorm was, but the only reason she really _wanted_ to watch him was because he had turned into a fuckin' _hot_ ferret. She then realized what effect he had on her. She didn't like Harry like she thought she did, but every time she was around _Draco_ she started to sweat, and she was afraid of saying something wrong, except when she was mad at him. _Then_ she walked back into the Room.

"Harry, it'll be alright. We'll get through this," she said trying to comfort him, but apparently it didn't work.

"GET THROUGH THIS!" he roared, "HOW THE HELL WILL I GET THROUGH THIS! SHE WAS MY FUCKING _GIRLFRIEND, _HERMIONE! I CAN NEVER GET THROUGH THIS." Then he stalked out of the Room, and slammed the door behind him, causing Hermione to fall to her knees in shock. Then, she, too, walked out of the room

(In Draco's area)

"Where the hell is that bitch?" Draco said to himself while searching for Blaise Zambini.

"Zambini!" he called.

"Here I am!" Blaise appeared out of nowhere in answer to the question.

"Where the hell have you been? I needed you to help me with something!"

"Well, what do you want?" Blaise asked.

"Nevermind, I got Crabbe to do it," Malfoy replied disgustedly.

"Alright, then, I guess I'll see ya later, mate!" Blaise said, already on his way to the Quidditch field.

Draco smirked, and a ghost of a smile played over his lips as Blaise skipped away. Yes, that's right! He _skipped_. (a/n: in case you didn't get it, in my story, Blaise is bisexual, but mostly likes males) Malfoy walked away from his mate wondering how he could not like females. It was just soooo wrong. He went into his room to study.

A while later…

Malfoy was wandering in the hallways, making sure everyone got to class, (if ur head boy, u have prefect duties) when he saw Potter just moseying along, being all high and mighty as a prefect getting to skip the beginning of class.

"Potter! Where are your measly followers, eh?" Malfoy sneered, remembering that his friends were prefects as well.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. You're just too idiotic," Malfoy sneered.

Draco started to walk away, when he heard someone coming.

"Harry!" Hermione called.

Draco was just starting to walk away when he heard her beautiful voice. He had never told anyone, because it was too low for his father's standards, but he had a HUGE crush on Hermione. He looked back and saw her running towards Potter, but all the while, he was watching her curly (and beautiful) hair being pulled back through the air as she ran. Her stride was long and graceful… his thoughts trailed off. (a/n: how the _hell_ could he think her beautiful?)

He snapped back to reality. He saw her talking to Potter, and he yelled, "Well, there's one of them!" and he stalked off.

He walked into his classroom. Luckily it was only herbology. The teacher told him to take a place at the table, and he chose a spot in the center of all the Slytherins. For the rest of the class, he copied off of the person next to him on whatever they were doing. Fortunately, the person he was copying off of was Goyle, who would happily let Malfoy do whatever he wanted with his plant. After class, Draco just wandered around a bit since it was dinner, and he wasn't really hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Malfoy was in his head boy dorm, thinking about Hermione. He thought that he had held in his feelings ling enough, so he decided to do something about it.

The next day, right after classes, Draco ducked into one of the classrooms going towards the Great Hall. He waited a couple of lonely minutes in the dark. After a while, he heard rushed footsteps coming towards the door. He looked out and saw Hermione. Right when she was passing, he grabbed her and pulled her inside, at the same time he covered her mouth. Then he turned her around.

He let her cool off, and see who her attacker was.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," Draco replied saucily.

She scoffed at him, disbelieving.

"Hermione! I really do want to tell you something!" Draco pleaded.

"Stuff it, Malfoy! I'm not listening to you!"

Then she stomped out of the room and into the Great Hall.

He decided to follow her, finally figuring out that he was starving.

He sat down at his table and sighed.

"What's getting you, man?" Blaise asked.

"eh, I tried to tell this girl that I wanted her, but she just said to leave her alone, and never try anything with her again."

"Ooh, which girl?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Malfoy said mysteriously.

"Oh, come on mate! Tell me," Blaise pleaded.

"No! Never!" Draco barked, then said, "I'll talk to you guys later. I have to go do something."

It was then that Blaise decided to follow Malfoy and see what he was up to.

He followed him to Draco's Head Room, and then realized that he could not get in. He was able to listen to him, though, because his father had made a spell that made it easy to listen in any room he chose. He quickly muttered the spell, and he could hear Malfoy saying,

"What will I say to her? Uggh! I can't do this! No one would believe that I like…" that was as far as Blaise got because he heard someone coming up the hallway. He quickly turned and hid behind a statue, trying to not make any noise. Right then, Hermione walked past him, sounding _very_ angry. She was muttering to herself and slapping her fist into her palm. Then she walked into the Head's Common Room.

Draco was talking to himself when he heard Hermione enter the room. He turned around and found her staring at him angrily.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, "I'm just so mad! Harry's not talking to me anymore, and somehow he got Ron into it, and now none of them are talking to me, and they are looking at me like I killed somebody and they want nothing to do with me. I just don't understand it. They never used to do this when something happened…" she rambled on.

Draco was trying to think of some way to just shut her up. Suddenly, he came to a great conclusion. He would do what he always wanted to do to her. He would…

He would first yell at her, then do it. 'Alright, go for it, mate.' He thought to himself.

He yelled, "SHUT UP, HERMIONE! God, can't you ever stop talking? You're like the world. You just keep going on and on and on." Then he walked up toward her, grabbed her harshly, and kissed her passionately.

She was surprised at first, not daring to kiss him back, then, something came over her and she decided that she really wanted to. She leaned into him, and he started to guide her backwards towards the wall for support. When they got there, they broke apart, gasping for breath. Then, Draco moved in on her again. They kissed passionately, their tongues playing with each other, and Draco started to move Hermione up the wall. When she was high enough, she put her legs around his waist. She moaned into his mouth, not able to hold it in. they broke apart again, looking at each other adoringly. Then, Hermione dove towards his mouth, not wanting the moment to end so easily. He pushed her back towards the wall, and she started to rub her hands on his back. Then, his hands started to roam up her shirt, and unclasp her bra with ease that could only be accomplished by him. He soon found out that her bra was strapless, and it slid off of her easily. He then started to massage her breasts, and she pulled off his shirt and started to feel his tanned muscles, tracing every curve of his body (muscles, since he's a guy), with Malfoy doing the same. He then picked her up, carrying her over to his room, only breaking apart ling enough to mutter his personal password. Then, he dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her, but stopped when she said, "Draco."

"What?"

"I don't want to go this far. I've never done this before," she moaned.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no, no! It's completely fine, I'm just not ready yet to go any further!"

"Well, then, I guess we should go get our clothes."

"Yeah, and then go down to lunch. Don't want to bring any attention to us, and all."

"Yeah, I would totally lose my reputation for that, and so would you."

"Well, bye then," she whispered.

"See you at lunch."

She walked away, found her bra, put it on and went down to lunch.

He waited for a while, just resting, then went to find his shirt, and go down to lunch as well.

Hermione got to lunch, looking for someone to sit with, since she could no longer sit with Harry, and everyone. She finally gave up and sat down next to some 4th year. The 4th year kinda scooted away to give her some more room. Hermione had an uneventful lunch, kinda just picking at her lunch, and stealing glances at the Slytherin table. Then, Dumbledore and some teachers had an announcement about someone who did something which saved someone else's life, and that someone was our very own professor someone. She wasn't _really_ listening, just feeling dull.

Draco got to the Great Hall a couple of minutes after Hermione, and he wasn't really hungry after their little escapade. He completely ignored the food, just chatting with his friends, acting like nothing was the slightest bit different. The only thing he ate was the dessert, which came after the announcement about somebody doing something for someone, and that person went to Hogwarts. That was about all he heard. He also kept on glancing at the Gryffindor table to look at his new girlfriend. She was always looking at him. But she would always glance away quickly to avoid being caught. It looked like she was kinda _afraid_ of him. Strange…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After Hermione had finished eating, she went to go lay down in her Head Girl's Dorm. She sat there thinking for a while before she picked up a book and started to read. She didn't hear when Draco came into the room and sat lounging on a chair just looking at her. He stayed that way for a few minutes until Hermione got up and started walking around the room. When she looked around the room, she was so startle to see him that she screamed. She screamed so loud that Draco had to cover his ears.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Hermione screeched.

"I thought that I might come and visit you for a while," he said all the while he was standing up and moving towards her and then, when he was able, he hugged her. She was shocked by the warmth of the hug, since she wasn't used to being hugged. (Besides when they were kissing, but then she wasn't paying attention.) She kind of stood there, until she realized that something was wrong, because otherwise, he would want to be kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said sadly.

"Come on. You know that you can tell me."

"I just-"

"Well…?"

"I'm just not so used to being loved. I'm used to the coldness of my father, and my mother is always so silent and stony, and she just does whatever she is told. She has learned to live with no emotion. Not just a mask to hide it behind."

"Oh," Hermione whispered, "Well I can help you with that. Just tell me what to do. Or you could do it, since you _are_ the Prince of Slytherin."

"Yeah, well."

"Alright, never mind," She said and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Hermione!" he said about two seconds too late. She had already shut the door on him. He sighed and walked back into his dorm. He would have never suspected to see Pansy Parkinson sitting there on his couch in really sluttish clothes.

"Hi, Draco," she purred.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here!" he yelled.

"I overheard your password that day when you showed me your room."

"Get the hell out!"

"But… why?"

"What do you want, Parkinson," Malfoy said haughtily, putting his façade back on.

"Can't a girl come see the guy of her dreams?" she whimpered.

"No, because I don't associate with sluts."

"Oh, come on. I know you want me," she said standing up and taking off her jacket which revealed a shirt that was just a little too revealing, and walking towards him. He backed away, and when he got pushed into the wall with Pansy advancing towards him, he moved towards her, and started to be all impressed in her. Then, when she started to lay it on thick, he walked even closer to her, and punched her in the face."

"Why the hell do you think I would want anything to do with you!" Draco stormed.

"But Drakie," she whimpered once again.

"Go fuck your wand, Parkinson," he said and stalked out of the room. He ran into Blaise in the hallway.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" he asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Malfoy said.

"Geez! Fine, catch ya later!"

Malfoy walked out to the quidditch field to work on his skills for the game the next day. He was doing really well until a bludger got loose from it's case and whacked him on the head so hard that he fell off of his broom and started to fall towards the ground, about 500 feet below. He was already knocked out form the blow, but Hermione was there to see it, and she started to scream. She ran to the nearest person with a broom, shoved them off, climbed onto the broom, and sped toward Draco. She reached him 4 feet before he hit the ground. She never realized how good she was at riding, but she managed to catch him and sling him onto the back of the broom. Then she sped off towards the infirmary, staying low to the ground. She didn't realize that Malfoy had fallen off, and that was why "her" broom was so light. She turned around to find him sitting up on the ground, shaking his head in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, before falling back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

I woke up feeling very groggy. I looked around and figured that I must be in the Infirmary. I tried to lift my head, but it hurt too much, so I just laid back down, but not before catching a glimpse of brown, curly hair at the right side of my bed. I turned slightly and saw none other than Hermione Granger sitting there next to me, with tears dried on her face. She was holding my hand and when she felt me move my head, she looked up. I reached over and stroked her hair.

"I am so glad you're here, Hermione."

"Yeah, and I'm so glad that you're awake."

"Why are you being so nice, though? You never seemed like you would do this for me. For someone who has been mean and cruel to you and potty and weasel for the past 6 years."

"Yeah, well, if you would stop calling them potty and weasel, I just might stay being this nice to you. You're not as bad as you used to be."

"Yes, well you're not so bad…" he trailed off as Madame Pomfrey came around the corner towards them.

"Mr. Malfoy, you seem much better now, so you are free to go when you please," she stated.

"And if I choose to stay here until I am fully better?" he asked.

"That you may not do. You must leave sometime this afternoon," she said sounding very annoyed.

"But I'm still not feeling all that well. I think I will stay an extra day or so."

"Well, if you must at least take this potion," she replied icily.

"But I fell well enough not to need any potion," he said just as icily.

"If you're well enough not to take this potion, then you may leave."

"but I don't feel all that well."

"leave"

"But-"

"No buts, leave"


End file.
